Le mois le plus cruel
by Victoria Grace
Summary: Deuxième thème de 52 saveurs, toujours avec Sai et Sakura.


Bon, ben voilà. Cela fait un bout de temps qu'il est corrigé et je bosse sur le suivant.

Un grand merci à peneloo, qui a gentiment corrigé cet OS.

J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien.

- Le mois le plus cruel? Répéta Sakura, interrogative.

- Oui. Le ton de Sai était neutre, presque indifférent.

- Je songerais à celui-ci. J'en ai d'autres en tête comme novembre, décembre ou mars mais

juillet me semble plus approprié. D'où tiens tu cette idée?

- Yamanaka.

- Encore?

- Oui.

- D'accord rit la fleur. Elle va tomber amoureuse de moi par ton intermédiaire. Pourquoi tu ne

lui a pas répondu que tu n'en savais rien?

- Elle ne m'a pas écouté.

- ...

- Amoureuse de toi?

- Oui. Elle va s'éprendre d'une personnalité qui sera la mienne vu que tu viens toujours me

demander la réponse a sa question avant de lui dire mon opinion, et non la tienne, sur le

sujet. C'est cruel pour elle, elle coure après une chimère. Tu devrais un jour lui dire ce que tu

en penses vraiment, tu ne crois pas?

Ce serait mauvais pour mes relations sociales.

Sakura répondit d'un soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez, espérant se calmer.

Il y eut un moment de silence. La medic-nin se redressa sur le matelas et son coéquipier lui tendit

un verre de thé, glacé, à la menthe. Elle le remercia d'un murmure.

- Il pleut encore.

- Tu vas devoir rester.

Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime bien être ici.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire et s'allongea sur le lit. De là où il était il voyait la porte de la salle de

bain, à côté du comptoir qui délimitait la cuisine. Il posa son regard sur la fille à côté de lui. Elle le

regardait, calme, détendue, confiante. Il sut qu'il dessinerait ce visage, plus tard. Un de rares jours

où elle ne venait pas. Le tonnerre gronda et elle se rapprocha un peu de lui. Elle pouvait passer des

heures dans cet appartement sans se lasser. Les murs crèmes, les meubles en bois et les immenses

vitres étirées toutes en longueur, des portes-fenêtres en fait, en faisaient un endroit serein et élégant.

Le voilage blanc de la fenêtre voleta un instant et un éclair zébra le ciel. La rose s'approcha encore

un peu du brun et inspira à fond. L'odeur de pluie mêlée à celle de Sai parvint à ses narines et

l'apaisa. Il laissait toujours la fenêtre ouverte, pour les senteurs de l'onde et l'atmosphère fraîche de

l'humidité puisse les atteindre. Les jours d'été, ils pouvaient passer des heures a écouter le ciel se

déchaîner en échangeant quelques mots. Ils restaient immobiles sur le matelas doublé d'un sommier

qui servait de lit à Sai et tendaient leur sens à ce qui venait du dehors. S'ils avaient un peu froid, ils

passaient sous les draps et la journée s'étirait ainsi. La pluie qui martelait le toit, le parfum de l'autre

et l'odeur qui leur arrivait par l'ouverture, fragrance affolante, les pensées futiles et graves

échangées, comme des secrets, le thé glacé et le sommeil qui finissait par les prendre. D'abord

Sakura, qui s'endormait en prenant le torse ou le biceps du brun comme oreiller puis Sai. Il posait

un bras sur elle et se laisser glisser à son tour, bercé par son souffle.

- C'est parce que nous avons de très beaux souvenirs.

- ...

- Que le mois de juillet est cruel.

- Ah.

- Oui. Tu hais le mois de novembre a cause du climat et de ton anniversaire. Je dois être la

première et une des rares personnes à te l'avoir souhaité. Nous haïssons décembre parce que

les fêtes de fins d'années nous gonflent tous les deux. Tu les passait toujours seul et moi

dans ma famille, qui n'est pas franchement un cadeau. Et je ne veux pas entendre parler de

mars. La météo mise à part, il y a mon anniversaire. Et les idées de Kiba et Naruto pour

l'occasion ont d'horribles conséquences.

Quelles conséquences?

- Un bar en ruine, une fissure dans le visage de Tsunade suite à un pari qui impliquait TenTen,

trois chaises, un verre de vodka et un pétard – non, je ne sais pas comment on a fait- , deux

interrogatoires par l'anbu, quatre cicatrices, un tatouage, un Neji stripteaseur, des cheveux

bleus, quelques mèches de cheveux blancs, naturels cette fois, une Hinata embarquée au

poste pour racolage, une inscription sur la liste noire de Suna pour attentat envers le

Kazekage, cinq comas éthyliques et un Kakashi furax. Le tout en dix anniversaires.

- Pas mal.

- Oui je me dis aussi.

- Et les mois que tu as cité sont mieux maintenant, non?

- Si, tu as raison. Depuis qu'on se mêle de la vie de l'autre, les choses vont mieux.

- Mais toujours juillet?

- Toujours juillet.

Bien.

Elle ne répondit rien et se pelotonna contre lui. Il l'enlaça, donnant le câlin ainsi demandé. Puis il se

laissa aller à une langueur bien heureuse, et la garda au creux de ses bras.

De nombreuses années plus tard, Sai rentra un soir de juillet dans leur appartement. Ils avaient

déménagé au fil du temps mais avaient gardé une chambre claire avec un haute porte-fenêtre, au fin

voilage blanc, ouverte en été. Il se mit au lit et sourit. La pluie martelait le toit et l'odeur de Sakura ,

mêlée à celle de la pluie formait une fragrance affolante. Il se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'ils

avaient eue un jour, quand écouter la pluie n'était pas encore une tradition mais un passe-temps pour

les jours d'été trop calmes. Ils avaient parlés du mois le plus cruel, juillet, qui leur faisait les plus

beaux souvenirs. Il comprenait à présent. Avec une expression d'une infinie tendresse, il écrit alors

un mot sur une feuille de papier. Puis il but un verre de thé, glacé, à la menthe. Et se laissa glisser

avec bonheur, bercé par la pluie.

Le lendemain, Rock Lee défonça littéralement sa porte, bien déterminé à le tirer du lit. Il trouva

finalement le peintre dans sa chambre, une expression paisible sur le visage. Un peu tremblant, il lu

le papier posé en évidence.

_Sakura m'avait un jour dit que le mois de juillet était le plus cruel parce qu'il nous donnait les plus _

_beaux souvenirs. _

_Je crois qu'elle avait raison. _

Lee ne prit même pas son pouls, il savait déjà. Il se retira alors et alla donner des ordres pour que

Sai, un des derniers survivants de sa génération, soit inhumé aux côtés de Sakura Haruno, sa

compagne enterrée la veille.


End file.
